Nothing is what it seems
by yiyamika
Summary: “I just wish that bastard had turned me into something less hot. Jeez! I'd jump my bones myself if I didn't know better. Anyway, I love you too, Peter.” – Girl Nathan.


A cute brunette walked quickly in to the room, wrapped in a towel. Her wet hair hung loosely about her shoulders as Peter followed, carrying a set of men's clothes.

**Peter -** _Nathan please! Don't fly away. Not now. I'm sorry I kissed you but…_

**Nathan -** _Don't worry, I know this look must have confused you. I know what you meant by that "I love you." You were being my brother after all. Flirting with a girl that just came out of your bathroom wrapped in a towel, well… that's just normal. I just wish that bastard had turned me into something less hot. Jeez! I'd jump my bones myself if I didn't know better. Anyway, I love you too, Peter. You know that so don't worry about it. I think I should have gone to someone else - maybe Claire or mom. I thought I'd feel more comfortable with you. It seems I guessed wrong._

**Peter -** _No! Nathan, don't go. Just… Wait! Here take your clothes. You can't go anywhere looking like that anyway. _

Peter threw the clothes to the girl who caught them and started to put them on. She dropped the towel she was wearing without a second thought.

**Nathan -** _Oh! Right, it was that kiss…_

Nathan didn't notice Peter's expression.

**Peter -** _Nathan…_

**Nathan -** _I think it startled me for a moment…_

Nathan put on his jeans and picked up the shirt.

**Peter -** _Nathan!_

She started to put on the shirt and her breasts ended up right in front of Peter's face.

**Nathan -** _It took me by surprise. I got carried away but…_

**Peter -** _NATHAN!_

**Nathan -** _What?_

**Peter -** _You are a girl now. You can't change in front of men like that! Not that I'm complaining - the view is astonishing - but I though you may want to know that in case…_

_Nathan _made a gesture with her hand and nodded affirmative with her head.

**Nathan -** _Oh! Right, Oh! you are right, you are right. Sorry! As I was saying it was that kiss… Wow… oh damn!_

Nathan started to put on her socks and suddenly stumbled on top of Peter.

**Peter -** _Are you ok? Nate that was hilarious, you just tripped putting on your clothes, buddy._

**Nathan –** _Yeah! Thanks for breaking my fall. I'm sorry for landing on top of you._

_For _a moment, they just stare at each other's eyes.

**Peter -** _Wow! Your eyes… are amazing and your mouth… It makes me want to kiss y… ohm uhm._

Peter kissed Nathan on the mouth. Nathan suddenly stands up indignantly and Peter follows her.

**Nathan -** _Peter! What the…? It's me Nathan, your brother, and even if these girly eyes and lips make you hard, I'm still your big brother, so quit it!_

**Peter -** _But they're your eyes and mouth, Nathan. They are the lips and eyes you had as a man they haven't changed a bit. That's why I love them so much._

**Nathan -** _Excuse me? What?_

**Peter -** _Well! As a man, I think you are the cutest I've seen in my life. You are my big brother after all. I always admired you._

**Nathan -** _Now that you put it like that… Anyway, I think I should be going to mom's house or something._

_Nathan goes and stands near the window._

**Peter -** _Yeah sure! Whatever you say._

**Nathan -** _Ok! Bye Peter_.

**Peter -** _See you! Nathan_.

Nathan goes flying through the window.

**Nathan -** _"Dammit! Peter, why do you have to make things worse? Wow! The sky is beautiful tonight. The stars and the moon… Man! I wish Peter could see this, if he weren't so stubborn."_

**Peter -** _Nathan!_

Nathan turns around and Peter is flying right behind him.

**Nathan -** _Peter? What are you doing up here? How?_

**Peter -** _That last kiss… listen._

Peter grabs Nathan by the hand and draws her closer to him.

**Nathan -** _What are you doing? Let go of me, Peter._

**Peter -** _Come with me. Let me show you something._

Then Peter puts his arm around her waist and holds her to him.

**Nathan -** _Ok! But you don't have to grab my waist. I can just follow you._

**Peter -** _Don't worry. I'm okay like this._

**Nathan -** _Peter? Have you lost your mind? Just let me go._

**Peter -** _Never! Nathan, I love you so much. Just trust me on this one. Ok? Close your eyes._

**Nathan -** _What? Why?_

**Peter -** _Just close your eyes_.

**Nathan -** _Ok! I'll do it but you sound kind of nuts. I just want to see were all of this is heading._

**Peter -** _Just let me hold you and let go your mind feel the breeze around us..._

**Nathan -** _I can feel more than the air. You are all over me. Stop touching my butt!_

**Peter -** _Just shut up, Nathan. This is my moment._

**Nathan -** _Peter, you really need to get laid._

**Peter -** _Nathan! Just… just shut up._

**Nathan -** _But Peter, you are touching me. That's my… those are my…_

**Peter -** _Boobs, yeah, I know._

**Nathan -** _You better have a good explanation for all of this, other than being horny. I can't believe I have a girl's body and that I just said that to my brother._

**Peter –** _Be careful. We're going down. Open your eyes._

**Nathan -** _Where are we? This is…_

**Peter -** _Central Park. Yes! This is where you told me that old man turned you into a woman. I guess he turned out to be a special like us. Right?_

**Nathan -** _Yes!_

**Peter -** _Well, where was he?_

**Nathan -** _Follow me._

Nathan takes Peter deep into the darkest part of the park.

**Peter -** _Nathan, is this is the place?_

Nathan and Peter are looking around for the guy.

**Nathan -** _Yes! I'm sure he was short with a black trench coat and a…_

**Peter -** _Hat._

Peter is looking in the opposite direction from Nathan.

**Nathan -** _Yeah!_

**Peter -** _I think I saw him. Just wait here for a moment. I'll be right back. "You just wait Nathan. I'll show you…" _

Peter reaches the guy and with a rude push he knocks him down on his knees.

**Peter -** _Oh! Sorry! I just stumbled on that rock. I'm really sorry. Here take my hand! I'll help you up._

**Old man -** _These kids today… You better watch where you are going kid or I'll put a spell on you! I'm a powerful wizard. You hear me? Powerful._

Peter takes the man's hat from the ground.

**Peter -** _Sure! Here's your hat, sir. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful._

**Old man -** _Go! Go just get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind. These kids today! I hate kids and politicians and the whole world. I should turn them all into rats._

**Stranger -** _Hi! Honey, what's your name?_

Nathan turns around and there's a strange looking man right behind her. She doesn't know what to answer so she takes a moment before speaking.

**Nathan -** _Me? Na… ta... lie._

**Stranger -** _Well! Natalie It's dangerous for you to be all by yourself in the middle of the night at a place like this. A pretty girl like you, all alone, could get in trouble… if you know what I mean._

The man puts his hands to his pockets and gives her a wink. She notices that Peter is right behind the man and fears that something bad might happen.

**Peter -** _She isn't alone. Now, get lost._

Nathan makes a warning gesture to Peter and Peter just ignores it.

**Stranger -** _Look what we got here! The lost boyfriend. Now you wait in line or I'll have to cut you with my knife._

The man takes a knife out of his pocket. Nathan grabs the man's shoulders and whips him around.

**Nathan -** _Excuse me, scum bag, but I really think…_

She kicks him right between the legs.

**Stranger -** _Aahhhh! You fucking bitch… Ow!_

**Nathan -** _You're the one that's got to be more careful around here. I can take care of myself just fine._

**Peter –** _Ohhh! Ouch. Jeez! That's got to hurt. Com on Nathan, let's go already. _

Peter grabs Nathan by her waist again and wraps his arms around her. They fly up in to the air.

**Nathan -** _Peter, I can fly by myself. You don't have to have me in your arms all the time. That's just a pathetic excuse to touch a woman's body. You really need a girlfriend._

**Peter -** _Look at me, Nathan. You really don't think that I can't get any girl I want? Are you sure that it's because you are a girl that I'm all over you? If that's so then why haven't I stopped touching you? Look at yourself already._

**Nathan -** _I'm back to normal! But how?_

**Peter -** _I can't fly anymore. I got his power, so you have to take us back home. I turned you back when we left the park and I haven't stop touching you since then._

**Nathan -** _But why? Peter I…_

**Peter -** _You really don't know? I love you so much, Nathan._

**Nathan -** _But you are my… we are… but I do love you too, Peter… too much. Peter, that's not funny! Turn me back in to a man, now… like that… No! Don't… Peter? Peter! PETER!_

**Peter -** _I really love this power._

**Nathan **_– I swear I'm going to drop you._

After a few days, the guys are in a bedroom lying on the bed. Both are naked.

**Nathan -** _What? Stop joking around, Peter, and turn me back already._

**Peter **- _Nathan, I'm telling you the truth. I can't turn you into a man. I don't know what happened._

**Nathan **- _I told you, Pete… I told you that something wrong was going to happen. You should have gotten rid of that power days ago._

**Peter -** _We should calm down and figure this out. Maybe I lost my power somehow… or it has something to do with what we just did._

**Nathan -** _No! That's… we had sex before and you were capable of turning me back. Did you loose your power?_ _Maybe you got mine while we were doing it… You can't fly? Come on and give it a try._

**Peter **_**-**__ It's impossible. I don't think my power has changed at all. I have an idea! Let's go to Noah's place. He might know something. He knows about a lot of things._

Noah Bennet opens the door and there is Peter and Nathan standing on his doorstep.

**Noah -** _Peter? Nice to see you. Oh! I see you brought a friend… come on in._

**Peter -** _Noah, I have a big favor to ask of you…_

**Noah -** _Peter, you know you can count on me. After all, I owe you more than one._

**Peter -** _Listen, this is not really my friend. This is Nathan - you know, Nathan my brother! And we have some kind of situation… This is so difficult to say…_

**Noah -** _Come on guys! I don't think anything you say can surprise me, after all we been through._

**Peter -** _Ok! This is the thing. I got this power in which I can turn people in to different shapes and I turned Nathan into a girl and now I can't change him back to normal._

**Noah **- _That's not so bad; we just have to figure out…_

**Nathan **_- Peter, you have to tell him everything._

**Noah **- _Everything?_

**Nathan **-_ We have to tell him… He can't turn me back, after we had sex._

**Noah –** _Oh! I see! Well… that did surprise me a little but not as much as the fact that we are going to need help._

**Nathan -** _What? More people involved in this? I don't know…_

**Noah -** _If my suspicions are right, we are going to need Suresh's help._

**Nathan **_**-**__ This is great. Thanks, Peter!_

They made an appointment after talking to Suresh and taking a flight to New York.

**Mohinder -** _Before we can check the blood sample, let's see you try to turn your brother back, Peter._

**Peter –** _Nothing! Look, I can even turn Bennet into a dog and back into a man._

Peter turns Noah in to a dog and then turns him back to normal.

**Noah –** _Don't ever do that again. EVER._

**Peter –** _Just saying! I still have my powers._

Suresh takes a look at the microscope and then to Nathan.

**Mohinder **– _Then it's true._

**Peter/Nathan** – _What?_

**Mohinder **– _Nathan… You are pregnant._

**Peter **– _What? How? I mean…_

**Mohinder** – _The blood sample give a positive result and I think the fetus is acting as a seal that don't allow her molecular structure to change in to a man again._

**Nathan –** _This is my… all my fault I shouldn't have let you do this, Peter. I wasn't strong enough to stop you. I'm sorry but… I have to go now._

**Peter **_**–**__ Nathan… don't go._

**Noah **_**–**__ The window… Wait! Nathan, don't go…_

**Mohinder –** _I guess I should have thought of that before giving out the news._

They just stare at each other and then they all grab their stuff and head out side running. At the park, Nathan is on the ground lying on the grass. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying. She hasn't noticed there is a guy getting close to her.

**Stranger **– _Well, Well, Well! What we got here? If it isn't the bitch that kicked me a while ago. Hi there, honey, did you miss me?_

He grabs her hair and pulls her to her feet, grabbing her throat and throttling her so she can't make a sound. It wasn't until she got a good look at his face that she realized this was the guy she had seen nights before with Peter. Suddenly, panic starts to take over her as she realizes the danger of the situation. She tries to break free but he is much too strong. She tries to fight him off anyway but it's no use. They fall to the ground, struggling. He is on top of her trying to pin her arms, but she fights with everything she has, becoming more and more desperate. Finally he hits her across the face with his fist. Her sight got blurry for a moment and then the taste of blood filled her mouth.

**Stranger –** _Now you'll pay for what you did to me that night._

She feels the stranger rip her shirt open and begin to open her pants. He gets his hand inside her pants and underwear, then he pushes his fingers inside of her, making her feel disgusted and angry.

**Nathan –** _Pe… Peter!_

She tried to scream but the stranger hits her again and then takes a knife from his pocket. He presses the sharp blade against her face in the same place he had punched her.

**Stranger **_– Shut your fucking mouth or I'll cut you in to pieces. Bitch! Your Peter isn't here to help you._

Then she suddenly felt the man's body lifted away and saw how he floated in the air as Mohinder held him by the scruff of the neck.

**Peter **_**–**__ Oh yes! He is._

She hears a commotion around her then the guy screaming and the sound of Peter's voice near her. "Thank goodness you're safe!" that must have been a sign for her body to relax because after she heard him she lost consciousness. When she regained consciousness she was in Peter's bed. She saw that Peter was sleeping by her side. She quietly got out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom where she took a shower. When she was done, she dried off and a towel around her body. She headed to the kitchen, where she opened the fridge and took out some food. She closed the fridge door and turned around, then jumped in surprise. It wasn't until then that she saw Suresh and Bennet at the table with cups of coffee in their hands and smiles on their faces.

**Nathan **– _Oh Jesus, you scared me! I thought we were alone._

**Peter **– _I asked them to stay for a while._

Nathan turned around and Peter was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his side lean to the arch of the door.

**Noah **_**–**__ I told Peter I'd stay for a while. After all, I don't think I have to much to do these days._

**Mohinder **_**–**__ I'll make sure to give you all the proper instructions and check that everything is in order with the baby. I'll need to take care of some personal stuff until the delivery date is near, then I'll be back. _

**Nathan –** _Sorry that I ran out like that, guys, but I really freaked out. I mean…_

**Peter –** _That's okay. The important thing is that you and the baby are safe. I really don't want to talk about it right now._

Nathan could see the pain in Peter's face as he was talking but he quickly turned his gaze to the floor.

**Nathan **_**–**__ Peter! I…_

Nathan felt her shoulders get heavier so she turned. Noah was right behind her with one of his hands in her shoulder.

**Noah **– _What do you have there? A sandwich? Please! Sit down. I'll make you real food._

**Nathan **– _No that's okay, really._

**Mohinder **– _You really have to eat properly for both of you._

After months pass and the delivery day neared, Suresh returned. They were all waiting at Peter's place. Nathan's belly had grown to a point that he could pop at any moment. Then one day, Peter knocked on Suresh's bedroom door early in the morning, desperate and shouting that the baby was coming. After hours of pushing and contractions, the baby arrived.

**Peter -** _It's a girl! It's a beautiful girl, Nathan._

Peter was holding the baby after Suresh cleaned her up and gave her to him_._

**Nathan –** _A girl! Let me see._

Peter gives the baby to Nathan and stands beside them, almost hugging both of them.

**Nathan –** _This is amazing, Peter!_

**Peter **_**–**__ I know… Nathan!_

**Nathan –** _What, Peter?_

**Peter **_**–**__ I love you._

**Nathan **– _I know. I love you too, and our baby, of course._

At those last words, Nathan and Peter started to laugh. Suresh and Noah had a lot work after that, Noah as a baby sitter and Suresh as the personal doctor of the new family. For school days, Nathan had to be mommy but he spent the nights with Peter and so he was just Nathan, then to make sure he didn't get pregnant again.

**The End.**

* * *

~*~Thanks to **Gamebird** for all the editing help.~*~


End file.
